Divinely Meant To Be: Creddie
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: I stink at summaries, so i'll keep it simple. Freddie ends up with either Carly or Sam. I haven't decided which yet, so leave your opinions and vote in reviews!Rated T to be safe. WARNING: CONTAINS BOTH SEDDIE AND CREDDIE. Also posted under Seddie for now
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

"Spencer!" I yelled as I rushed into the door. "Where are they?"

"Upstairs little dude. They're in the studio." He said. He didn't seem at all surprised that I was running and screaming through his living room. I guessed that Carly or Sam had told him everything that had happened.

"Thanks!" I responded as I began up the stairs, but I stopped dead when I saw what he was doing.

There was what looked like a two melted piles of plastic in the middle of the kitchen floor. On the floor around him was a singed fireman's hat and coat, and a small bucket of black paint that looked like it exploded. Spencer was on his hands and knees, his whole front was black, and I couldn't tell if it was from the paint, or his latest project to catch fire. He was in the middle of peeling what I could only guess was a melted hose off of the floor.

"Uh, Spencer…" I started to ask, almost afraid of the answer. "What did…" I tried again, unable to form an appropriate question. I decided to stop trying, and simply ask "How?"

"What, this?" he asked as he got to his feet. "Oh, well after Carly and Sam went upstairs…"

"Oh my God!" I shouted, cutting him off mid-sentence, realizing why I was even at Spencer's apartment in the first place. "Look, just tell me later, I've got something I got to do!!!" I shouted to him as I started running back up the stairs.

"Good luck Freddo!" He called to me. I was glad he said it, because I needed all the luck I could get.

As soon as I got to the studio door, I stopped. Partly because I needed to catch my breath, but mostly to brace myself for what I was about to do. I was absolutely sure that I was making the right choice, but there were probably millions of better ways to do it, but I needed to do it as soon as I could, or I might lose them both forever.

I took a deep breath in as I opened the door, and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was just her in the room for the moment.

"Hey" I said to her, and she looked at me. "Where's …" I began to say, but when I saw her face go from one of almost hopefulness, to one of despair, and her eyes looked like they would tear up, the words got caught in my throat.

"She's in the shower." she kind of choked out, turning her face away from mine, so I wouldn't see her cry. "So does this mean you've made your decision?"

I quickly and quietly walked to the beanbag chair she was on, and sat down in it next to her, wrapping one arm around her, and using my other hand to cup her chin, and turn her face so I could look into her eyes.

"Yes. I have" I said softly, and pulled her into a kiss.

Hold on, let me back up. You guys probably have all kinds of questions about what's going on right now, like Who am I kissing?

Or, How did I get involved with her?

Or maybe, if you're rude, or don't care about my kiss, then you could ask, What was Spencer doing?

Well I guess I should start at the beginning. It all started back in –

What was that? Oh, your first question is Who am I?

Ok, I guess I should introduce the cast first, shouldn't I?

**(AN: If you want, I guess you can skip Gibbys, Mrs Bensons, and Spencers Intros)**

Ok, first up is Gibby. There are no real words that can really describe him. He's loud, dance crazy, definitely not the smartest kid in school (actually, some think he might be the dumbest), and I have never seen him go an hour without taking off his shirt (at the least)! There is so much not right about him, but you definitely have to give him some major props, because his girlfriend is HOT!!! Now before you ask, she seems normal, but everyone still agrees that there has to be something wrong with her. But the most important thing about him – at least for this story – is that he is my best male friend.

Second is my mother, Marissa. When they first wrote the dictionary, and they needed a definition for the word crazy, they went to her. Now while she is loving and kind in her own way, she can be completely bonkers a lot of the time! I can handle most of it, like the mother-son classes, the weird tasteless food she cooks from her organic cookbook, or the countless amounts of sun and cloud block she makes me wear! But I finally managed to make her stop most of the craziest stuff, like the tick baths, and showing my baby books to the entire school. But no matter what, she is my mother, and I love her.

Third is Spencer, who I already told you a little bit about. He is this crazy artist who lives across the hall from my mother and me, who has come to be something of a father figure/older brother to me. When he was in college, he was studying to be a lawyer, but after three days of law school, he quit to become an artist, which is good for him, because all of his sculptures are awesome! He's also a good cook, and one of his best creations is Spaghetti Tacos. Unfortunately for him, he has this nasty habit of catching things around him on fire! Thankfully, no one has gotten seriously injured yet, but it's only a matter of time.

Finally, there's Carly and Sam.

Carly… What can I say, but she's absolutely gorgeous, one of the smartest people in school, and just about the sweetest person you could ever meet. In short, she perfect! Spencer is her older brother, and while her Navy dad is at the bottom of the ocean in a submarine, she is staying with him. Most importantly, I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her for the first time. At least that's what I had always thought until… Well I don't want to get ahead of myself.

Sam… She is a blonde-headed, she-devil, and has been making my life absolutely miserable ever since we met. Of course that description doesn't exactly do her justice. She is just as beautiful as Carly, if not more-so. Her soft side, though rarely seen, has been known to make her care for cute animals, and people in pain – especially if she might have been the one to put them in pain. Of course it took a while for me to realize all this about her, but when I did… Well, like I said earlier, I don't want to get ahead of myself.

Anyway, at the beginning, I wasn't friends with either of them. I was just an annoying little kid who lived across the hall from Carly, and begged her to go out with me every day. Sam was her best friend, who would always punch me, or give me a wedgie when she saw me in the hall. All of that changed when we started iCarly.

iCarly is the web show the three of us started after I accidentally posted a video of the two of them making fun of our teacher onto Splashface. The video was so popular that they decided to do it full time, and I was more than happy to be the tech producer, because it would mean that I would get to hang out with the girl of my dreams a lot more, and given enough time, I would make her love me! Unfortunately, that also meant that I would have to hang out with the blonde demon too. But I could handle it as long as I knew I would end up with Carly!

Well I think that's it for the intro/back story, so let's get on with the story.

My name is Fredward "Freddie" Benson.

It all started…

* * *

AN: This story is mostly from Freddie's perspective, but every once in a while, I might do a chapter in Spencer's POV. Most of the plot – not taken from the show anyways – is based on personal experiences of me and some of my friends, and I'm a guy, so I will be writing from the guys POVs.

Now I am a firm Seddie shipper, because they just click so much better, but I'm in love with a girl like Carly, who wants nothing to do with me romantically, but still wants to be good friends, so I know exactly what Freddie's going through.

Because of this, I have not decided whether he ends up with Carly or Sam, so I would love some feedback, and opinions about who he should end up with!


	2. iTell How It Started

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

* * *

_My name is Fredward "Freddie" Benson._

It all started the moment I first saw Carly.

Well it wasn't really the first time I ever saw her, we did after all go to the same school. But it was the first time I _really_ saw her.

It had started as a normal day… Get up, take a tick bath, eat a healthy breakfast of fruit, and study for hours on end. But this time, about 10ish, my mom told me to close my books, and help the little girl moving in next door carry her stuff into the apartment, so good little boy that I was, I got up and went across the street to help.

When I walked outside the door, the first thing I saw was Spencer, holding three big boxes in both hands, and trying to open his door with his foot.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"Sure" he responded, sounding a little relieved.

Now when I offered him a hand, what I meant was for me to open the door, while he went in, but no. He piled all three boxes into my arms, opened the door, and said "Just put them in the corner over there."

"Mmf" I said back at him as I tried to put them where he said. That was all I could say. Just one of the boxes covered my whole chest and stomach, and the second went over my head, blocking my vision, and keeping me from being able to move my mouth. That he put a third on top of those two just seemed kind of cruel, but I couldn't exactly complain about it at the moment, so I just started walking forward in what I hoped was the right direction.

After a few tries, I made it through the door, but apparently there was something on the floor right through the door, so I tripped, and the boxes went flying.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" I heard a different voice saying behind me.

"I think so," I groaned as I rolled over. "Is this your stu-" I stopped mid-sentence, when I was rolled over far enough to actually see who I was talking to.

There she was. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and the girl who I knew would be my future wife. Carly Shay.

"Yeah, it's mine. I'm so glad you're alright. Spencer! Where are you!?!" She shouted.

Normally I would have been wondering where he had gone too, but I was in some kind of trance. I vaguely recall that he answered and she yelled at him again, but I honestly have no idea what he was doing.

"Here" she said, talking to me again, although I didn't know what she was saying it for.

It must have been obvious that I didn't know what she was talking about, because she laughed, and said "Here, take my hand, silly."

For the first time, I noticed she was holding her hand out to me to help me up. As soon as I realized that's what she was doing, I realized that I was still on the ground.

"Oh, thanks." I said, taking her hand and getting up, embarrassed. "Freddie." I stammered out. She looked a little confused, so I tried again. "Me, I'm Freddie. I mean, my name is Freddie."

"Oh, I'm Carly, Spencer's little sister. Our dad's going to sea for a while, so I'm going to be staying with Spencer for a while. So…" she paused. "You gonna let go of my hand?"

I blushed as I looked down at our hands, and quickly let go.

"So, do you live nearby?" She asked.

"Yeah, I live right across the hall."

"Oh, cool. Maybe we could hang out some time. You know, be friends."

"Yeah, sure!" I said excitedly. "I love you! I mean I'd love too! I mean, uh… uh…" I stammered a bit while she looked shocked. "I mean, would you like to go on a date?!"

She smiled a bit when I said that, and I thought for a second she would say yes, but instead all she said was, "Maybe we should just be friends first."

"Sure, okay." I said smiling. After all, it wasn't exactly a no.

"Oh, my god!" said a laughing voice coming from behind Carly. "Did the nub just do what I think he did?"

There she was. The person who had been making life a living hell for me, and every other nerd and geek in school. Sam Puckett

"Sam, don't start." groaned Carly. "What are you even doing here?"

"Aww, is the baby in loooove with Carly?" She cooed. "Is he gonna crawl away crying now that she said no?"

It was enough that she tortured me during school, but now she would be able to do it when I was at home!? I wasn't going to stand for it.

"What's it to you Puckett… Is someone jealous because they know they could never get a guy?"

For a split second, I couldn't believe I had just said that, but then I saw the look of complete and utter shock on her face, and I was simultaneously thrilled, and terrified.

Thrilled, because I actually had the courage to stand up to the most feared person in school, and terrified, because I knew she wasn't just going to let it slide.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted, sounding a shocked, and – this may have been my imagination – a little impressed.

Sam on the other hand, looked furious, and I immediately knew that I should get out of there as soon as I could. Before I could get the chance, she screamed with rage, and jumped on top of me.

There would have been some serious damage if not for the fact that Carly was trying to get Sam off of me, and that my mom came in to bring me back home.

"Freddie!!!" She screamed. "What are you doing!?" She cried out pulling Sam off of me. "Are you alright?! Does mama's little boy feel okay!?"

"Yes mom, I feel fine"

"Oh, my poor little baby's delirious! That's it; we're going to the hospital!!" She said while dragging me out the door.

"No, wait! I don't need to go to the hospital, I feel perfectly fine!" I knew it was no use to struggle against her, so I made sure to at least shout "Bye Carly" down the hall before we got too far out of her earshot.

Well, that was the first time I met Carly. It was also the first time I asked her out, the first time she said no, the first time Sam made fun of me for loving Carly, the first time I fought back against Sam, and the birth of my mom's hatred for her.

And that's just the beginning of my story.

* * *

AN: So, how was the first chapter? Anyways, if anyone's interested, this chapter wasn't based on personal experience, but is just what I imagine Freddie and Carly's (and Sam's) first meeting was like.

Also, since in the creddie post, someone said that it's just going to end in seddie, it might not. I honestly don't know whether it will or not, but I promise that there will definitely be something for both shippers in this story!

And of course, please review!! It'll help me decide who he'll end up with!!!

Also, if you were wondering, the title will make sense later in the story.


	3. iStart iCarly

AN: I promised a reviewer that this chapter would be about Sam and Freddie's kiss, and originally, I was going to make it about that, but I started to do that, giving the basic background of iCarly, but I soon found myself writing… well writing all of this, so please bear with me, I promise the next chapter will be the kiss!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

* * *

_And that's just the beginning of my story._

For the next six or so months (AN: However long it took for iCarly to start after Carly moved in) I would wave excitedly – like an idiot – to her whenever I saw her, whether it was at school, or at our apartments, and I would always buy her stuff. Just little things here and there, like a bottle of water, a box of pens and pencils, or a dozen roses – I just did the roses once, because when I gave them to her the first time, she wouldn't take them – each time telling her that I loved her, and asking her out. Of course she would always smile, and tell me she didn't feel that way about me. That was if I was lucky. When I say lucky, I meant that Sam wasn't there. When she was there and I told Carly I loved her, she would just laugh and verbally or physically abuse me. Sometimes both.

But ever since that first time I mouthed off back to her in Carly's apartment, I was braver and actually stood up to her more. Gibby and all the other nerds, dorks and geeks all thought I was the bravest guy in school. Although every time I _did_ mouth off to her, she would give me an atomic wedgie, and shove me into the garbage can. There were times back then when I thought I was crazy, or some kind of masochist, because that just made mouth off to her again, and again, and _again_! It wasn't until much later that I figured out that… Well that part comes later, so I won't ruin it.

After several months like that, Sam had the bright idea to paste Ms. Briggs head onto a picture of a hippopotamus. Or was it a rhinoceros. I never quite got a figured out which it was. But that's not really important. She put Ms. Briggs head onto a large grey animal, wearing a bikini, copied it and posted the pictures all over the school! All the students – and I suspect most of the teachers – found it hilarious. I even heard someone say they saw Principal Franklin laughing at it!

When Ms. Briggs found out about the picture, she was furious, and went on the warpath. Now _this_ was a scary thing to see! After all, she was always a horrible teacher in the first place, so seeing her on the warpath sent kids screaming down the halls away from her. So somehow Sam convinced Carly to take the blame for making the picture, and she got punished by having to film the school's talent show auditions on Saturday, which was supposed to be Ms Briggs job. Since Carly wasn't the most tech-savvy person there was, I graciously offered to give her a hand filming them.

Okay, fine, I begged her to let me help her, you happy?

Anyways, when she gave in, I figured I could make it kind of like a first date, so I got up early, and cooked her a nice breakfast, and brought everything over to the school, picking her some flowers along the way. After everything was set up perfectly, I waited a few minutes for her to arrive – I got there a little early to make sure I would have enough time – and when she got there, everything went according to plan.

Then _she_ walked in, and my perfect plan was ruined. Since Sam was the one who created the picture, Carly had made her come to the auditions too. Before I could leave, however, Carly flashed me her big doe eyes, and I agreed to stay. Surprisingly I had a good time, even with Sam there! She didn't make fun of me practically the whole time, instead focusing her energy on the people auditioning (and Ms. Briggs), with Carly joining in. And they were both really, really funny! As a matter of fact, I started filming the two of them during the breaks between of the auditioners. Is that a word? Oh well, if it isn't, you know what I mean.

So when I got home that day, I uploaded the videos of the auditions onto SplashFace like I was supposed to, so Ms. Briggs could look at them the next day. Unfortunately I also uploaded the two of them making fun of everyone. I didn't find this out until around midnight, when a blonde demon broke into my room, and dragged me out of bed, all the way into Carly's apartment.

Man, were they mad! Well Sam was mad, Carly was just worried. To tell you the truth, I was worried too, until I started reading the comments people were reading. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought they were funny.

To make a long story, Ms. Briggs saw the video, and rejected all of their suggestions about the talent show out of spite. That gave us the idea to start a web show, and have the first episode dedicated to all of the good acts from the talent show, that Ms. Briggs left out. I even came up with the name… iCarly. It just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?

Oh don't give me that look. And yes, I know you're giving me a look, I can just tell. What was I supposed to call it? I wasn't friends with Sam at the time, I wasn't even on screen for most of the show, and I was in love with Carly!! Besides, the two of them thought it was an awesome name.

That show changed our lives! Because the first episode was so popular, we decided to continue doing one every week – we were going to anyway, but the amount of viewers we got boosted our confidence a lot – and we all became celebrities!

Now at first, everything was all relatively normal – I was still in love with Carly, she still didn't feel the same, and Sam still made fun of me for it.

But over time, as more and more people watched the show, the three of us became really good friends – well two good friends, and a demon co-worker – and I started to notice some things… I was starting to mellow out. I didn't beg Carly for dates as often (or as openly) as I used to, and oddly enough, Sam made fun of me for loving Carly _more_ often than before. Weird, huh?

And those weren't the only changes. Carly was already perfect, so she didn't change that much, but I became more popular at school, and Sam actually stopped tormenting most of the kids she used to. Unfortunately I wasn't one of those lucky ones. Neither was Gibby, but he kind of brings it on himself. I do too of course, but he didn't do it on purpose. He was just so Gibbish, that you just kind of had to do something to him. Don't feel too sorry for him though, because most of it just rolls off of his back, unless it's something like a Texas wedgie.

Sorry, I kind of got off of the point there, that crazy shirtless boy just has that kind of effect on people. Anyway, we even got national fame, and popularity, when we got the Plain White T's to play live on our show!!! You see, Spencer saved the life of their lead singer, so Spencer asked him if he would play on iCarly, and he agreed!

Of course, we had some unexpected complications with their performance. You see, there was this kid named Nevel, who's some kind of tech genius – even more than I am – who ran a website called Nevelocity, which reviewed anything popular at the time, giving it thumbs up or down. We wanted him to review our web show, so Carly went over to his house, to get him to review it. It turns out that he liked the show, but he liked Carly even more, so he tried to kiss her during their meeting – as you can tell, I didn't like him at this point.

So when Carly refused to kiss him (yay!), he gave our show a horrible review. We got him to change his mind by telling his mom on him. How lame is that!? Of course he was only, like ten, so it worked, and he gave our show a good review.

What does that have to do with the Plain White T's you might ask? Well like I said, he's a tech genius, so when his mom went on a cruise around the world, he hacked our show, and wouldn't let us on the air! Well right after that, Spencer saved the guys life, and we were stuck. Finally Carly got the brilliant idea to have one of her dad's military friends, who was visiting at the time, storm his house, and put a stop to it. Her plan went off without a hitch, and we got control back just in time for our musical guests to perform, and we were national news!

Unfortunately, Nevel was by far, not our most annoying guest. And yes, although Nevel wasn't technically a guest, he did appear on-screen during one of our shows, so I'm still calling him a guest. Anyway, our most annoying guest was Mandy – our biggest fan. She was constantly interrupting the show, and followed us around at school, the Groovy Smoothie, and even Carly's apartment! She would even put on a duck mask, and quacked in random people's faces! Thankfully, she just disappeared after about a week of stalking, and none of us knew where she had gone, so we were all surprised when we turned on the TV, and saw her on screen as the new biggest fan of the band Backflesh. Apparently she had heard them while at the Shay's apartment – Spencer had just joined the band, and just as quickly gotten kicked out – and instantly fell in love!

Now those are some pretty horrible guests, right? You're probably asking "Who could possibly be worse than them?" right? Well, there's definitely one I can think of!

Now he wasn't exactly a guest on the show like Jake Crandall, or Shane were. I personally didn't like them – well, I didn't like Jake, Shane and I were friends, and actually had a lot in common – but they weren't bad guests. Well ok, Jake was. He was supposed to sing, but he sang horribly, so Carly made me fix his voice with the computer, and no one was the wiser. She even gave me a kiss (albeit on the nose) for doing that. And you know what? He saw the kiss, and decided not to ask Carly out because of it! In your face, HA!!!

Not "HA!" to Carly though. I meant it towards Jake.

Anyways – huh, I say anyways a lot, don't I? Oh well, moving on, the worst "guest" was Jonah. He didn't start out bad. Ok, well I didn't like him from the start, but… well ok; I didn't dislike him from the start. I mean we used to be friends. I even let him copy my notes to get a teacher into a chicken suit once. And when I say let him, I mean I actually let him, he didn't steal them like Sam always does. Well did. She actually stopped when she… Sorry. Once again, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Like I was saying, I didn't always dislike him, but for some reason, it started after he and Sam started dating. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why that was, but for some reason, whenever I saw him, I wanted to punch him! Now I'm glad I didn't at the time, because for one, he was bigger than I was, and I'm pretty sure stronger too. And secondly, Sam was always with him whenever I saw him, no matter what, and she would have pummeled me the second I even tried to do anything like that to her 'precious boyfriend.'

Of course, my hatred was extremely vindicated, when I found out that he tried to kiss Carly, and keep it from Sam! How much of an asshole do have to be to do something like that!? I wanted to kick his ass right then and there, but the two previously mentioned facts, and the fact that, like Carly said, it would hurt Sam too much if she found out what he did, prevented me from doing it. Thankfully, we didn't have any need for worry, because apparently Sam overheard our conversation, and live on the air, Sam hooked him up to our latest invention, the Wedgie-Bounce, and left him up there for over two hours!!! And yes, the Wedgie-Bounce is as bad as you're imagining!!!

He never talked to me again after that. I didn't mind that though… He got what he deserved!!!

Our most exciting event occurred when we were asked if we wanted to make iCarly into an honest-to-God TV Show!!!

At first it was fun and amazing. We even got a new cast member – Harper. He was our in-house musician. But after about a day… not so much with the fun. For one, while I was supposed to be the supervising producer, all I was really doing was running around the set, as the crew's gofer!! Carly and Sam were doing ok until they told Harper to stop talking during the show, and they brought in Zeebo the Dinosaur, this really annoying man in a suit, that Sam ended up attacking after all of 5 minutes. Unfortunately, when all this did was make the actor who played Zeebo quit, they put Harper in the suit. Let me just say, these people were morons!!! They just got stupider, when they fired Sam – she didn't mind, as long as she got payed for the whole week – and brought in Amber Tate to replace her. Now you may like her acting on the big screen, but she is an incredibly annoying diva in real life! About this time, they wanted me to start cleaning people's toilets – I still shudder at the thought – and I couldn't take it anymore, so I quit! Like I said, these people were morons! Up till that point, the studio owned the iCarly name, so we couldn't have quit and gone back to the web show, but when Carly mentioned that the show was so different that it wasn't even iCarly anymore, the producers got an idea. Carly was fired, the shows name was changed (so we got to do our show again) and the show premiered as Amber Tate playing the daughter of Zeebo.

Say it with me now… MORONS!!!

Needless to say, Harper didn't stay with the show after that, and he guest starred on one of our shows, having written a special song just for the occasion! So all in all, it wasn't all that bad, and it was _definitely_ exciting!

During that whole year or so, Sam and I were definitely becoming closer, while Carly still didn't feel the same way about me as I did about her. Now although we were getting closer, I still wouldn't have called us friends. After all, Carly still needed a spray bottle to break up some of our fights.

Of course that all changed one horribly magical week…

* * *

AN: After writing this chapter, I notice a lot more Seddie with most of the Creddie hints just being the whole Freddie's undying love for her scenario. So…

To Creddie fans:

Do not despair; there _will_ be two sided creddie! The seddie part just comes a little more natural at this part of the story.

To Seddie fans:

Hopefully you enjoyed the seddie hints, like those in the Jonah part. If not seddie enough for you, wait till the next chapter, when they kiss!

As always, to fans of both, please review, and don't forget to continue voting for who he'll end up with!!

Oh, and if your reading my other story, Villainous Dawn, I will be updating soon!


	4. iDidn't Just See That Or Did I?

AN: Warning to Creddiers – This will be a Seddie chapter! I personally see Creddie as being pretty much one sided until they finally kiss in iSaved Your Life, so please give the story a chance, because it's going to get very Creddie from that chapter on.

Disclaimer: iCarly doesn't own me. Wait, i mean I dont own iCarly. oh well, either one is true.

* * *

_**Of course that all changed one horribly magical week…**_

I burst through the door, ran across the living room, and dashed up the stairs. When I got to the iCarly studio door, I quietly opened it and went inside, my eyes scanning the room, looking for her. I found her in the beanbag chair, and sat down next to her. For some reason she was crying, so I decided to do speak first.

"Hey" I said to her, and she looked at me. "Where's …" I began to say, but when I saw her face, the words got caught in my throat.

"She's in the shower." she kind of choked out, turning her face so I couldn't see her cry. "So does this mean you've decided?"

I quietly walked to her chair, and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her, and using my other hand to cup her chin, and turn her face so I could look into her eyes.

"Yes, I have. It's you Carly. It's always been you." I whispered, pulling her into a kiss. "I love you."

"Oh I love you too!" Carly squealed as our lips met. I had never been so happy in all my life!

But then, as we pulled apart, I reopened my eyes, and was shocked to see Sam sitting next to me, _not_ Carly!

But as shocked as I was, I couldn't show it. Instead all I could do was tell her I loved her again… wait, would it be again? I said it to Carly the first time, but Sam was obviously the same person I had said it to the first time, so would it still be the first time, or would you call it second? Sorry, I'm off topic.

Anyways, all I could do was tell Sam that I loved her again/for the first time, and kiss her. All of a sudden, Carly came out of the bathroom, her hair still damp from the shower, and screamed, breaking our concentration. I actually fell out of my seat, as she was shouting **"What the hell are you doing? I thought you were in love with me?"**

"I was! I mean I am!" I stammered, trying to explain things. "I thought it was you I was kissing!"

**"What!"** screamed Sam, next to me. **"What the hell are you talking about? You knew damn well it was me, you even called me Carly!"**

"What?" I said, confused, as I looked fully at her for the first time since Carly had come in the room. "You're not Carly, you're Sam!"

Whoa, wait a minute! She wasn't Sam! Carly was back in the chair next to me. I quickly looked back towards where Carly was a minute ago. Only… she wasn't Carly. Now Sam was the one with damp hair, standing and yelling at me. I looked back and forth between them several times, as I clutched at my head. My head was hurting with extreme confusion!

Before I could react any further, Carly stood up, slapped me in the face, and walked out of the studio. As I rubbed my face, Sam walked up to me too, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Fred-jerk?" she said calmly. "This is because you broke just broke both mine and Carly's hearts!

And with that, she kneed me in my crotch.

* * *

I screamed, waking up from the worst nightmare I ever had!

Thinking about kissing both Carly _and_ Sam still makes me shudder. At least I've stopped gagging when thinking about it.

What do you mean why was it so disgusting? I mean come on their like my little sisters! Ok, Carly actually is my little sister, but you still get my point, right?

Oh, I get it; you thought I was Freddie, didn't you? Well, I'm not him. Ok, well I was him in the nightmare, but I'm not him now. Or back then. Or ever, really. Not that there's anything wrong with him.

Sorry, Spencer here! I guess I should've introduced myself before I started talking.

Freddo asked me to fill in for him to tell this part of the story. I guess he thought he wouldn't be objective enough to tell this part of the story. I gotta say though, I think I agree with him. This is some serious shiz I'm about to tell you here! I mean this stuff will blow your mind, rock your world, cook your goose, knock your socks off, pluck your chicken, mow your lawn, light your bulb, shave your dog, drive your ice cream truck, and…

What? Oh, sorry, I can kind of go off like that sometimes. If it happens again, just thump my head or something.

Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah, ice cream truck. So I when I was a little kid, before Carly came along, there used to be this ice cream truck that came by the front of our house, and I always used to–

*THUMP*

Ow! Oh, sorry. Now where was I really?

Oh yeah, Freddie's really, _really_ horrible week.

Well, I guess it actually starts a while before the week itself, but Freddie tells me he's already explained that all to you, so I'll just give you a brief overview of some of the things that happened that I'm sure he wouldn't have told you about.

Why am I so sure? Well let's just say that I doubt he even noticed that kind of thing, so he wouldn't remember it if he tried!

But basically, it just shows that Sam and Freddie have grown a lot closer since they started doing iCarly. A_ lot_ closer! Granted, so have him and Carly, but they don't claim to hate each other.

Well let's see… I'll start with the time when Freddie started dating this horrible girl named Valerie! Well, she was horrible, because she only dated him in the first place to get him to leave iCarly, and produce her web show. Anyways, when Sam found out, she let Freddie know, instead of keeping it to herself, which she would have done if she _really_ hated him as much as she always said she did. That may just be my line of reasoning though. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think Sam liked Valerie even _before_ she found out about her evil plot. And I'd like to point out that Freddie came back to the show when Sam told him he was important to the show! Interesting, I know.

Ok, then there was the time when these really annoying cops – one of whom, Spanky, I used to know from summer camp – were using my apartment as a hideout, so they could watch the store across the street. Sam and Freddo had this bet, and the loser had to get the winner's face tattooed on their arm. So, in the first place, this is not a normal bet. Whoever thought it up _had_ to want the other to have a reminder of the other with them at all times. And secondly, when Sam won the bet – I still have no idea how she knew what MPEG stood for – Freddie actually went through with it! He wouldn't have done that if he didn't like the idea, even if Sam was gonna beat him up if he didn't. And most of all, whenever his mother wasn't around, he actually wore shirts that showed it off! And it's Seattle! Everyone else was in long sleeves!

Ok, there was also this time when I got Freddie interested in fencing. See, before his big match with Toder, they had made this bet that Sam couldn't read a book cover to cover, so she started reading The Penny Treasure to prove him wrong. From what Carly tells me, nothing could pull her away from that book, not even her mother's car on fire, or the chance to throw rancid coleslaw at Ms. Briggs! And from what I could see when she was hanging out at my apartment, she was right! But, I distinctly remember her cheering Freddie on during his big match! And you knew she was still reading the book, because she actually had it on her lap, while she was cheering! And she was almost done with it too… and the end is the best part of the book (that's not just my opinion, it's a well known fact) so I knew there was something with her and the little dude!

My suspicions only increased when they won the award in Japan, and… wait, what? Freddie didn't tell you about Japan? Ok, I'm gonna have to have a talk with him! Well anyway, iCarly got nominated for the iWeb awards, and got to go to Japan for free! Mrs. Benson and I had to go with them of course, being the loving and responsible parents/guardians that we are.

OH MY GOD! Hold on a second, my refrigerator just caught on fire!

Ok, no worries, I got it put out. Where was I? Oh yeah… Well when we got to Japan, these two evil Japanese web comedians tricked Carly, Sam and Freddie into wandering in the middle of nowhere, and had their cousins seaweeded me and Mrs. Benson to some tables, so we couldn't get to the awards in time!

Hey, don't laugh! Seaweed is surprisingly strong!

Fortunately though, seaweed is edible, so I managed to chew my way through our wrappings, and escaped. And for the record, I was positively glowing afterwards! After escaping, we used Mrs. Benson's – by the way, don't tell Freddie about this – chip. Apparently, she put it in when he started walking, so she would always know where he was. By the way, I don't know if Freddo mentioned this, but she and normal have never exactly seen eye to eye.

OH MY GOD! Hold on again, okay?

Ok, I'm back. My Mexican wrestler fish sculpture just caught fire; which should not have happened, because it was under water!

Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, Mrs. Benson's not normal. But she does really care about Freddie, so it kind of balances out.

So, we found the kids along the side of the road, and made it to the building in time for the awards, but these stupid Japanese guards wouldn't let us in, and kept showing us signs telling us they didn't speak Spanish, or showed a weird looking bunny. Mrs. Benson stole one of the guard's toupees, and ran off with it, giving us the chance to run in. Unfortunately, although they were stupid, they were fast runners, so they found us, and locked us in a storage closet, or something.

Finally, another guy, this one in a suit, came in and tried to use an English/Japanese dictionary to try to talk to us, but all he managed to say was "I have a bladder infection," so Carly and Sam decided to act out everything that had happened to us since we got to Japan. Unbeknownst to us, Freddie hijacked to video feed to the award shows main screen, and broadcasted the entire enactment to the shows audience! I mean, way to go little tech-dude!

When the guy in charge of the awards saw us on the screen, and finally, came and found us! He took us all onto the award stage (well, Sam Carly and Freddie… Mrs. Benson and I stayed to the side) and their enactment WON THEM THE AWARD!

I couldn't help but notice that the guy that was supposedly in love with my little sister, barely hugged her for a second, but his hug with his tormentor lasted practically a minute!

And that's not all! The night before, Freddie came into my room, and asked to borrow one of my shirts, so I told him where they were. I should probably explain to you first that I was sharing a room with Carly and Sam, while Mrs. Benson had the adjoining one with Freddie. Anyways, I pointed him to the dresser in the corner of the room, and he opened one of the drawers, and froze.

What's up little buddy? I asked when I realized he hadn't said anything in about 5 minutes.

He seemed to snap out of some kind of trance, and looked over towards me blinking rapidly.

"Uh, nothing!" he stammered out, leaving the room.

I noticed he had left the room without taking one of my shirts, so I decided to get one and take it over to him. After I got a shirt out of one of the drawers, my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened the drawer Freddie had been looking in. Inside was a pair of underwear with I Heart Las Vegas written across the butt.

I knew it must have been Sam's, because Carly's stuff was still in her suitcase… She was kind of neurotic about hotel germs getting on her clothes. Freddie must have realized this too, because for some reason at dinner he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Well that's about all I have to say on the subject, and I will see you again soon. Hopefully. I thought it was very good, but Freddie's in charge of the story, so we'll see.

OH, MY GOD, I FORGOT!

Freddie wanted me to tell a specific story, and I just completely forgot!

So it happened the week I was training to be on the Seattle Cobra's.

What? I could be on the Cobra's! I'm strong, I'm muscular!

Moving on with the story – and ignoring your laughter – Freddie had pulled this _awesome_ prank on Sam… He handcuffed her to Gibby! I know, isn't that the _best_!

Ok, I know it's mean, but she did put a dead fish in his locker!

And what she did to him was way worse!

So Carly and Sam had gone to see this chick flick, called The First Kiss. And they hated it! But, it got them to talking about their first kisses. So Carly told her story, and Sam told hers, but then left to get something from the store across the street, but she needed money from Carly, so she went back to the studio just in time to hear Freddie admit to Carly that he had never kissed anyone! In the name of guy-hood, I would like to clear one thing up… Freddie did not go to the movie; he just asked them how it was after they got home.

Now that I cleared that up, Carly promised to never tell anyone that he had never been kissed, but they didn't know Sam was listening to them, so she ran back down the stairs, and planned her revenge!

So, on the next iCarly, live, to hundreds of thousands of viewers – and their entire school – Sam told everybody that Freddie had never kissed anyone!

Freddie was so upset, that he dropped his brand new camera, and broke it!

I don't know much about what went on with him that week, because he spent the whole time just sitting on his fire escape. He didn't even talk to his mom! That's huge!

Sam didn't seem to notice anything different going on that week, except that Freddie was no longer going to school, or iCarly rehearsals, so when Carly bagged on her right before their next show, she was shocked!

Of course I didn't know Carly had done that, so I was completely shocked – truthfully Carly looked just as shocked – when on the show Sam told everyone that she had never been kissed either, and threatened them that if anyone made fun of Freddie (or her) for it, then they would be finding out what a hospital was like up close.

Anyway, Carly stopped the show after that, and Sam soon came down the stairs, and walked through the front door. Now don't tell them I did this, but I kind of watched what they did on his fire escape. After all, I can see it right outside my apartment window!

I couldn't hear anything of course, so all I have to go on is what I could see, and what Freddie and Sam told me about later. Now, I couldn't quite see her well, cause I think she was sitting in the window. But Freddie definitely looked happy to see her.

They looked like they were just talking, and that's not exactly exciting to watch, with no audio, so I decided to go back to my training. At least I was about to do that, until I saw Sam move from the window ledge, to a spot _very_ close to Freddie, and both of them looked excited. This was an odd thing for Sam to do, so I decided to keep watching, interested again. Of course of all the things in the world I could have imagined, I could not have predicted what I saw next.

Freddie leaned in, and they kissed! They kissed, Sam and Freddie kissed! I mean what are they doing kissing? They haven't even kissed anyone else yet, what are they doing kissing each other?

When I saw this, I guess I screamed, because Carly came running down the stairs, all worried and mothery. Or is it motherly?

Anyways, I couldn't let her see this, so I threw myself to the other side of the room right before she got downstairs, and she started to hover over me, and completely avoided the window.

A few seconds later, Sam came back into the room, and she had this weird dreamy look on her face. Carly noticed this, and completely ignoring me, the grown man in pain, sprawled out on the floor, and started peppering Sam with questions.

"What happened? Did you two make up? Are you friends again? Why isn't he here with you? And why do you look so happy? You didn't hurt him, did you? You pushed him off the fire escape, didn't you? Oh my God, you pushed him off the fire escape!"

At this last sentence, she started running for the door to see if Freddie was still alive, but Sam caught her before she got out of the door.

"Geez, relax Shay." Nothing happened! I just apologized, and he accepted. It was no big chizz!"

I probably would have said something if I wasn't still in pain on the floor, Carly wasn't there, or if I wasn't still trying to understand what had just happened.

The next day, after I had had some time to heal, I decided that I must have been seeing things. After all, I had been training all day beforehand, and come on… Sam and Freddie kissing? What kind of twisted universe could that happen in!

Well that's what I thought until I saw Freddie that day.

Freddie came walking through my door the first time in a week, and he asked me where Sam and Carly were.

"I don't know, I think they're at Build-A-Bra."

"So they're not here?" He looked both relieved and nervous at the same time. Kind of like he had something on his mind.

"Nope. What up Fredwardo?"

"Nothing. Well it's just… Actually it's… You see… Nothing."

"Come on Freddo, it's me! You can tell me anything. I'm kind of like a big brother!"

This seemed to calm him down a little, because he sat on the couch, and started talking.

"You've kissed a lot of girls, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What was your first kiss like?"

"Nothing special. I mean I always thought it would be like one of those cheesy movies, with fireworks in the background, but it was really kind of bland. Just something between two good friends to get it out of the way." At this, Freddie's head jerked up a little. I didn't know why at the time, though so I assumed he was worried that when he would start to kiss girls he would never experience. "I mean I have dated some girls, where I saw mini-fireworks, but that was only the girls I actually liked enough to go on more than three dates with." This seemed to confuse or frighten him, so I tried to clarify. "You know, like the girl who only liked me when I wore the tux."

This only seemed to make him more nervous than he was before.

"So let's say I've had my first kiss recently. What does it mean that I saw fireworks already?"

"You've had your first kiss? Way to go dude, who with?" Then it dawned on me… sort of. "Wait, you've already seen the fireworks? You must really like this girl! Who is she?"

"No one!" he said quickly.

"Come on, you've kissed someone! Who is she? What's the lucky girl's name? Do I know her?"

"No, of course not!" He was getting scared at this point, and he stood up from the couch. "I haven't been kissed yet, don't you watch iCarly?" At this point he made a break for the door, but I blocked it before he could leave. He wasn't going to get out of this that easily!

"You aren't going to get out of this that easily!"I said to him, bending down so I could look him in the eyes. "Now I know you kissed someone, and I know I know her, so who is she. Spill Benson!"

He looked extremely nervous at this point, and a revelation dawned on me.

"Oh my God! It's not a guy, is it?"

"No, it wasn't a guy!"

"Aha! So you did kiss someone!" I was secretly impressed with myself… I had never made a connection like that so fast in my life!

"No- Well yes, but- I mean she wasn't- Okay, yes I did kiss someone! But she made me promise not to tell anyone! And that includes you!"

At this he stormed out the door, before I could stop him.

Now I know what you're saying… I'm devilishly handsome, and the smartest person you know. Well thank you, but this isn't about me. But I know you're thinking that I can't possibly have been stupid to have not figured out about their kiss. Well I did figure out about it, thank you very much! Just not from him.

So there I was, later that night, when Sam comes down the stairs.

"Hey Spence, sit down, I wanna talk to you!" She demanded.

Since I didn't want to get pummeled, I obeyed.

"What's up Blondie?"

"Well I've been feeling kind of weird lately, and it doesn't seem like the kind of thing I should ask Carly about, and you're the only adult I know, so…"

"Ok, how are you feeling weird? Wait, you're not… I don't need to tell you about the birds and the bees do I?" I was horrified… I hadn't even given that talk to Carly yet!

"God no!" She yelled.

"Oh, thank God!" I was so relieved. "So what's wrong?"

"Well I've got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kind of like someone punched me, but a happy kind of punch. And I haven't been able to concentrate on anything but… I mean I just haven't been able to concentrate. And Every time I was thinking about… what it was that I was thinking about, Carly says I was smiling like an idiot! And the worst thing of all is that I haven't felt like eating all day! Me! Not even ham!"

"Whoa!" I said, shocked. "You can't eat ham? Girl you've got it bad! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Guy, what guy? How'd you know there was a guy? And what've I got food poisoning or something?"

"Oh Sam, this isn't food poisoning… You're in love! Who's the dude?

"What? Are you taking wacky pills? I'm not in love! I'm gonna go ask a real grown-up."

She got up and started walking to the door.

"Geeze, Sam, it's not like I'm telling you you're in love with Freddie, or something!"

Her hand froze on the doorknob, she turned around and glared at me with hate. _That's_ when it finally hit me, and my eyes widened.

"Wait a minute… Why are you asking me this today? Did you just start feeling like this today? Now hold on, that was just a dream, or some kind of hallucination, wasn't it? Wait, if it was just a dream, why was Freddie talking to me today about… No, it couldn't be. Could it? It did, didn't it? You did it! You kissed Freddie, didn't you? Oh, my God, you and Freddie kissed!"

All of a sudden, I was on the ground, with a pillow covering my face.

"If you tell anyone about this, especially the nub, and you will wake up in an emergency room, got it?"

I nodded, and she let me up. She walked to the door to leave, but before she left, she paused and peeked back in the apartment.

"And I am not in love with anyone, especially not with him!"

And with that, she slammed the door.

Now she may not have admitted it – I don't think Freddie did either – but that kiss meant more to them than they let on. After all, Freddie never professed his love to Carly without provocation anymore, and Sam seemed to bring it up more than ever. Now that's not the end of the story by far, but I'll let Freddie continue. After all, I'm just the guest story teller, person thing.

You know what I mean.

Oh, one more thing.

Soon after they kissed, when David Archeluta won America Sings, Carly and Freddie hugged , and Sam and Freddie went in to hug each other too, but stopped short, and they got delightfully awkward; it was so cute!

And they always say they hate each other!

* * *

AN: Like I said at the top, Creddie is pretty much a one-sided thing until iSaved Your Life, so don't despair. When it comes to that, there will definitely be Creddie! And Seddiers, don't despair either… just because Creddie will start happening, doesn't mean Seddie will stop! After all, I still haven't decided who will end up with him.

So I hope you liked Spencer's POV, but if not, review and tell me, and I'll just stick with Freddie's POV from now on.

Anyways, Review and vote! Currently, Creddie is leading, so Seddiers step up if you want to see Sam and Freddie happen!


	5. iGuess We Are Friends After All

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

_**And they say they hate each other!**_

Just to clear up a something from Spencer's story…

See, Sam and I _did_ in fact hate each other! At least we hated each other before we kissed. After that… I don't know. On the outside, everything was the same, but looking back, it was… different. Sam and I somehow got closer.

Not closer like boyfriend/girlfriend, but more friendly. I mean she still attacked me (and Gibby) but it wasn't the same kind of hate as before, more like… you know how two brothers will fight each other all the time, but if they need to, drop everything to help the other out.

Not that I thought of Sam as my brother, more like my sister.

Wait, not my sister, that doesn't sound right.

Okay, let me try this again… You know how when husbands and wives will fight with each other, but you know they don't even remotely hate each other. Well usually that's the case, I guess that some couples do hate each other, but I don't mean that kind of couple.

Okay, that isn't right either. We weren't even close to husband and wife. Or boyfriend and girlfriend.

Okay, ignore all that, we were just friends. Sort of. We were friends, sometimes even closer than her and Carly, but neither one of us would ever admit it.

See, we would do things for each other that no one else could do. Let me give you an example.

Okay, one time Carly started going out with this wacko nub named Griffin. And I'm not calling him a nub because he was with Carly. Ok, maybe a little. But come on, the guy was a bad boy, motorcycle, jacket and all, and get this… he collected PEE-WEE BABIES! How nubbish is that!

Anyways, when he started going out with Carly, I was really depressed. I mean I know she's gone out with other guys, but none of them were bad-boys. And for the record, this was before any of us knew he collected pee-wee babies.

Anyways, I was depressed, and Sam took my mind off of it, by having me make her a website. By the time that was finished – she kept adding more and more stuff to the list of the website's features – We had found out that Griffin collected *snicker* Pee-wee Babies, and I was fine.

And I helped her out too. See there was this really mean and crazy girl named Missy, who used to be like Carly's best friend when they were like seven or something. Anyways, she moved to Seattle and started going to our school, to be friends with Carly again. And I mean her _only_ friend! Like she even poisoned Sam with foreign chocolate.

Of course I didn't exactly believe her. At first. I mean come on; she lies to me all the time.

But then she did something that changed my mind. She actually asked me for help. Not just asked, she begged me for help, and walked away, without insulting me or anything.

After that I resolved to help her however I could. And the next day, I got one of my most brilliant ideas ever!

See, we had this contest at school, where the winner would get to go to school on a cruise-liner for a year. And I won! But when I found out, all I could think of was how down Sam was feeling because of Missy. So I did what I had to do… I had Principal Franklin give the trip to Missy.

Of course I did it anonymously. I didn't want Sam to find out… With her pride, she would never act the same towards me. But unfortunately, Wendy found out somehow, and started talking to me about it in front of Carly. And of course, Wendy can't take a hint to stop talking in front of Carly, so she found out the whole story. Fortunately I got her to promise never to tell Sam about it. And then I caught up with Wendy and got her to promise not to tell anyone else.

I just hope they kept their word. But knowing Wendy, I would doubt it. I just hope word never got around to Sam. It probably did, but not through anyone she would believe. Unless she asked Carly. The poor girl couldn't lie to save her life!

Fortunately, however, giving up the trip did have one unexpected, but happy, side effect. After she found out what I did, Carly and I got closer. I don't mean as friends, because after all, we were already like best friends, but in a more coupleish kind of way. We weren't becoming a couple, or anything like that, but it was like that was when she started seriously considering us as a couple seriously. I mean how awesome is that!

But then several things happened kind of close together.

* * *

Again, a bit Seddie sided, but I threw a little Creddie in there at the end, for Creddie fans. Warning to Seddie-ers Next chapter will be Creddie oriented (i hope), but still should have some Seddie. It's also got Melanie in it.

**Again, be sure to review and vote for the better couple. They were briefly tied, but Creddie is still in the lead.**


	6. iAm Confused, Frightened, and Happy

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own iCarly

* * *

_**But then several things happened kind of close together.**_

First, I met Sam's "twin sister" Melanie.

I mean come on, how gullible does she think I am? Just because I fell for the whole clown day thing, doesn't mean I would believe Sam had a twin!

So when I refused to believe Melanie was real, they kept up the charade anyway, prompting me to take some drastic measures. Namely, asking "Melanie" on a date. I knew that Sam would never go out with me, even if I was the last guy on earth, so she would immediately give it up.

However, I underestimated her determination, so I suddenly found myself on a date with her. And she was really committed to the part, because we ended up kissing during a slow dance.

When that happened, several different reactions went through my head at once… Anger that she would go that far to make me give up, especially when she knew I was in love with her best friend; excitement that I was actually kissing her again; disappointment that it wasn't Carly in my arms; confusion that the kiss didn't feel the same as our first one; and astonishment at the fact that she actually was in fact kissing me again.

The only sentence I managed to form out of all those thoughts and emotions was "You swore we would never do that again!"

"I didn't swear anything" she coolly replied, as she leaned in to kiss me again.

All I could do was freak out, and run away from her.

The next day, still not convinced, I went to Carly's apartment and forced her to admit that Melanie wasn't real, and that I was smarter than she was. After that, I went back to my apartment, triumphant!

For the record, I should probably tell you that there actually is a Melanie, and that it really was her I went out with. I kind of found out when I saw her and Sam together during Summer Vacation. Yeah, I know, I'm stupid.

Anyway, a little while after that, Sam lost a tooth, and had to go to the dentist. Apparently after they gave her some nitrous oxide, or laughing gas, which made her a little loopy – okay, really loopy – and she told Carly that we had kissed.

Naturally, this freaked Carly out, and after they got back she forced me to tell her about it, because Sam had no memory of telling Carly, but I was too scared of Sam killing me to tell her much except when it happened. Just between you and me, I did (happily) notice that she did look a little down that Sam and I had kissed… I think she was jealous. Anyways, I got out of her apartment as fast as I could, but after I left she decided to get Sam to tell her about it.

So later I walked back into her apartment to get ready for iCarly that night, and it must have been right after Carly had talked to Sam, because as soon as she saw me, she looked like she was going to kill me. And I mean really kill me, not one of those joke/empty threats. I did the only thing I could do. Run!

It didn't exactly work, because she is after all, faster than I am, so she started attacking me, but thankfully, Carly intervened – and saved my life – and told Sam everything that had happened.

Right about then, two prisoners escaped from a pair of pants in the living room, and…

Oh, right. See Spencer had been teaching an art class at the prison for the past week, and they made a giant pair of pants, which Spencer had brought home. Apparently two of the prisoners had hidden inside the pants. Anyways, they emerged, from the pants, and tied us together with duct tape.

This however, did not take Carly's mind off of the previous events, because she started asking us about the kiss, and made us promise to never keep secrets from each other ever again.

So we answered her questions, until she asked the one that I had been dreading. She asked us if we had enjoyed the kiss, and Sam and I just glanced at each other, and started trying to answer, but neither of us could manage to form an answer.

Truthfully, I really enjoyed the kiss. I didn't know if it was because it was with Sam, or because it was just my first kiss, but either way, I wasn't about to tell them that. But I couldn't exactly tell them I didn't enjoy it, could I?

Thankfully, Spencer burst through the door at that exact moment, reminding all of us that we were still tied to the chair. He failed to notice that we were tied up, grabbed his banjo, and left.

We decided to try getting ourselves free, now that we were focused on doing it. Unfortunately, we ended up falling backwards onto the floor, and were stuck.

Thankfully, Spencer came back in to get something else, and released us. The next hour or so was spent talking to the cops, and by the time that was over, I had to go home for the night, so I never had to answer that question. I don't know if Sam was that lucky, but Carly never made me answer it after that.

So after that, it was time for the schools girl's choice dance. Now I know what you're thinking… I was asked to the dance by Carly, and we lived happily ever after as a couple. Well no, that didn't happen. That would be way too simple. Winning over Carly would be a little more… painful than that.

Now I know what else you're probably thinking… Sam asked me to the dance, and we lived painfully – I mean happily – ever after. Well no, not even close. If you thought either of those things, then you probably haven't been listening to my story.

So anyway, several things happened because of that dance:

I got asked by several girls, but by the time I answered any of them, only one was left – Magic Malika. Ugh.

Sam tied Carly to a chair on iCarly, and basically asked every boy in the Seattle area to be Carly's date.

Carly forced Sam to ask Gibby to the dance because of the iCarly stunt, and he turned her down.

752 guys responded, and we set up a speed dating station in the Groovy Smoothie, with Spencer, Sam and I passing on the "good" ones to Carly. Sam was too hung up on the Gibby incident to pass any good ones on, Spencer was exercising every ten minutes or so and scared most of the good guys off, and I just flat out sent the good ones away.

Carly finally picked one, and they went to the dance with Malika and me.

Sam went to Gibby's house to take him to the dance anyway, but found out that he had a slightly older, totally hot girlfriend! Weird, right?

Finally, after both of us had a horrible evening, and our dates left, Carly and I shared our first slow dance! Awesome, right? It was actually one of the best nights of my life (To that point)!

Sam acted kind of strangely for a while after that night, but I guess anyone would be shocked if they found out Gibby had a girlfriend like that! So anyway, after the dance, things went pretty much back to normal – for us – and Carly and I stayed just friends.

At least for the moment.

* * *

Author's Note: So I know that i keep promising Creddie in these notes, and i tried to include some of it but the next chapter is iSaved your life, so that should be Creddie enough.

Also, i might do the next chapter as told by someone who isnt Freddie (probably not Spencer though). If you want me to do that rview and let me know.

Creddie is still in the lead, so if you want that to change, or if you want that to stay the same, review and vote!


	7. iAm Bacon, And It's Awesome! At First

Sorry for so long a delay. Also, it's August 16th as i write/post this, so...

**R.I.P. Elvis Presley 1935~1977**

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

_**At least for the moment**_

See, after that dance, we had an awards show, got our principal fired (and re-hired), fixed Lewbert up with his psychopathic ex-girlfriend, I moved out of my mom's house (and back in), and Carly and Sam had a huge fight, and fell out of a window.

But after that, things got interesting.

Okay, I guess all that does sound interesting, and I guess it was, but that's not really the kind of interesting I meant.

Let me explain… some iCarly fan dared Carly to go around in a bunny suit and brush people's teeth, so her, Sam and I were outside doing it, when Carly walked into the street, oblivious to a huge taco truck barreling down on her.

Things were kind of a blur after that. All I remember is Sam and Carly screaming, my camera breaking, the trucks brakes screeching, and – vaguely – an ambulance siren.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital, with a cast on my leg.

According to Sam and Carly, right before the truck hit her, I dove and pushed Carly out of the way.

And the truck hit me instead!

Okay, I guess you all already figured that part out, but I wanted to say it anyway.

So after I wake up and get told what happened, I find out that since it was Carly I had saved, my mom now _hates_ her!

I mean she _really_ hates her! She actually hit her with my… Well that part actually comes in later.

So once I'm back at home, I'm confined to my room – and to a lesser extent the rest of the apartment – and only a few people were allowed to see me. And it took a long time to convince my mom to let that happen. And an even longer time to convince her to let Carly in too.

So anyways, skipping over the boring parts, I was taking a… I mean I was in my room watching TV, and Carly came in passing my mom on her way to the farmers market (or wherever it was in the episode) and she was acting kind of weird.

The _good_ kind of weird. She told me that everyone at school was calling me a hero. And not only that, but she thought I was a hero too, and then… here comes the best part… she kissed me!

_She _kissed _me!_

_**SHE **_kissed_** me!**_

I mean how awesome is that! The girl of my dreams was finally kissing me, and _SHE_ was the one who initiated it!

Unfortunately for me, as awesome as that was… it didn't last.

I mean the kiss itself lasted for like, thirty-four minutes – and it was awesome! At first we started by…

Sorry, getting off track. While we were kissing, my mom walked in and screamed, and chased Carly out while hitting her with my underwear – not the pair I was wearing, a pair from my drawer. Sorry, I just wanted to clarify that particular part.

Anyway, when we finally talked after that, we started going out!

AWESOME!

But then, Sam had to ruin it.

Now I know what you're thinking, but no. She didn't push me down a flight of stairs, or anything else like that.

Oddly enough, she ruined it by not being a jerk, but an (uncharacteristically) good friend. See she pointed it out to me that she actually wasn't in love with me; she was in love with what I did. Just like when Sam thought she was in love with Noseby Moseby because he bought her a subscription to the bacon of the month club.

After she ran out of Bolivian Bacon, she realized she didn't love him, and dumped him.

I brushed it off at first, but after a while, it sank in, and I realized she was right.

So I decided that I had to break up with Carly.

No, I'm not crazy. I decided that I'd rather break up with her now, and stay friends with her, then keep dating her, and when the saving her thing wears off, have her hate me.

Thankfully, when I broke up with her in person, she understood why I was doing it.

We promised that in a few months, if she still felt the same way, we would date again.

I knew we would be okay afterwards when she kissed me on the cheek to say goodbye.

Unfortunately after the elevator doors closed I instantly began doubting my decision. But after I got home, I knew it was the right thing to do at the time.

But fortunately, that wasn't the end of the story.

* * *

Authors Note: I originally intended to make this chapter in someone else's POV, like the one with Sam's kiss, but I couldn't think of whose POV to put it in other then Mrs. Benson, or Carly, but whenever i tried to write them they never sounded right.

As always, review, and vote for Seddie or Creddie!


End file.
